No Day but Today
by Alia1
Summary: Rated for slash themes:song fic (from RENT) supposed to be funny; Zim confesses feelings for Dib, but Dib wont give in ect.


AN:READ THIS!!! alright, this is a song fic, HUMOURUS, and has a pinch (what am I talking about? the whole thing's slash!!!) of slash, Z/D..duuuh!! Please R&R, and i suggest that u find the song "No Day But Today" from RENT, if u dont already have it. It's not required, but hey, it'll help. The tempo is UPBEAT ( which, for those of u who do not understand, means quick. IT IS NOT A SLOW SONG!!!!) Read on!!!  
  
No Day but Today  
  
Dib stood quietly with his back against the street lamp, checking his watch every once in a while. Zim had been very urgent about meeting him, saying it was very important. Dib had, of course, acted as if he didn't care when talking to Zim. As soon as he got off the phone, however, he rushed to get ready. Yelling to his sister that he was going out and to call swollen-eyeball if he was gone for x amount of hours, he slammed the door and hit the street. Trench coat flapping, he ran all the way to the meeting place, slowing down as he neared it, wanting to make it look like he had taken his time. All his preparation had gone to waste though, because Zim wasn't there when he showed up, and still hadn't made his entrance. Dib checked his watch again, and decide he'd give the little green guy five more minutes. Sighing, he slumped into a sitting position.  
  
Five minutes later, he looked drowsily at his watch. 'I'll stand up in a minute.' he thought. Minutes passed, and Dib fell slowly asleep.  
  
He woke up, to someone shaking him roughly. Snapping back to reality, he realized it was Zim, and it was much darker than when he had arrived. He stared incoherently up at Zim, who quietly backed off, seeing that Dib was mostly awake.  
  
"Ugh. What time is it?" he asked, checking his watch. 1:30. Wow. "I guess I fell asleep."  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "I showed up and noticed you lying there. At first I thought you were dead." Dib chuckled.  
  
"No such luck, huh? That'd be a blessing for you." he said casually, then it hit him. Here he was, Dib Membrane, having an almost normal conversation with Zim. Instantly, he switched gears, his eyes growing cold. He saw Zim shiver outwardly. At least he had the upper hand, Zim seemed to be afraid of him.  
  
Zim was actually thinking almost the opposite. He had seen the quick change in Dib, and had shuddered not out of fear of him, but that his task might be harder than he had imagined. Taking a deep breath, he quickly calmed himself repeating to himself over and over to just get it over with. He'd been hiding too long.  
  
"What do you want alien scum?" Dib asked, standing up. Zim took another breath, and started on his suicide mission.  
  
"Dib, we've, uh, known each other a long time," he started. Dib gaze him an expecting look, and he plunged on. "And, well, that's given us a long time to get to know each other, and we know each other pretty well, almost too well, and," he was cut off suddenly by Dib.  
  
"You wanna get to the point sometime?" he asked impatiently. Zim rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Oh, this was going to be hard.  
  
"Dib, I- I don't know how to put this," he stammered, "My-my feelings for you have changed." he looked at Dib. DIb looked back, completely confused.  
  
"Zim, what are you trying to say?" he asked, slowly. Something inside of him picked up a beat, and it made him wonder.  
  
Zim closed his eyes momentarily, then he slowly opened them, looking straight at Dib. This made Dib take a quick step back. He'd never seen anything like that in Zim's eyes. Usually it was hatred, but never anything like this.  
  
"Dib, I-I love you." He held his breath, staring at Dib, waiting for an expression. At first nothing came. Then, Dib's eyes grew huge with non-belief. Then he started to blush fiercely He turned quickly away.  
  
"Zim, that's not what I expected." he said finally, with a cold voice, but Zim could hear an edge on it. Suddenly he wished he could read minds, so he could read Dib's. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I feel the same way."  
  
Zim's heart sank to the ground, and he stood in disbelief. He was about to turn around and go back to his lab and perhaps kill himself, when he took one last look back a DIb. To his suprise, Dib was looking sadly at him, and was very red. A smile crept back onto Zim's face, as he walked swiftly over to Dib.  
  
"That's not true at all, is it Dib? Otherwise you wouldn't be blushing so much." he pointed out, making him blush even harder. But Dib turned away again, hiding his face.  
  
"No Zim. I don't like you that way. Or any way, for that matter." he sid, his voice trembling. Zim's thoughts soared. He was lying, he could hear it, but why wouldn't the damn prick admit it? What was holding him back?  
  
His mind racing, he tried to think of something to say, to stop Dib from leaving. To Zim's horror, Dib started to leave, walking slowly. Suddenly, he got an idea. He opened his mouth, and sang;  
  
"The heart may freeze or it can burn," Seeing Dib stop in his tracks, Zim continued.  
  
"The pain will ease  
  
if I can learn,  
  
there is no future  
  
there is no past  
  
I live this moment as my last." he held the last note, breaking off and looking at Dib. He turned slowly around and stared open mouthed at Zim. Gathering his courage, he walked quickly towards him.  
  
"Zim, I didn't know you could sing." he managed after a bit. Zim only smiled, and contiued,  
  
"There's only us  
  
there's only this," he sang, his eyes smiling warmly at Dib.  
  
"Zim, there's no way it'd work." he mumbled.  
  
"Forget regret  
  
or life is your to miss."  
  
"Zim," Dib started.  
  
"No other road  
  
no other way  
  
no day but today" Zim sang on.  
  
"Zim, you can't be serious. You must be drunk. You don't know what you're saying," Dib said despersatly. Zim grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and made him look him in the eye, and continued;  
  
"There's only us  
  
Only tonight," he suddenly let go and jumped up on the top of a bench near them, contiuing,  
  
"We must let go  
  
to know what right."  
  
"Zim! Get down, you'll fall!"  
  
"No other course,  
  
no other way,  
  
no day but today." he jumped down beside Dib, who turned his sad eyes towards him.  
  
"But, what- what about the Tallest? Won't they be against this? Or what about the kid's at school? Or the rest of the world? We're supposed to be enemies!"  
  
"I can't control  
  
my destiny  
  
I trust my soul,"  
  
"Who says that there's a soul?"  
  
"My only goal is just to be..." Suddenly, they were very close, and Zim searched Dib's eyes.  
  
"There's only now  
  
there's only here," Zim pulled him close to him, almost whispering,  
  
"Give in to love  
  
or live in fear,  
  
no other path  
  
no other way," Then, silently, he moved closer, and kissed Dib. They held on for a moment, drinking each other, Zim pushing his tongue into Dib's mouth, exploring. Finally, when they slpit, Dib gasping in ecasity and for breath, ZIm quietly sang,  
  
"No day but today." They smiled at each other, and Dib pulled Zim in for another kiss.  
  
AN:I don't own Zim , Dib, or any other IZ characters that i might of used without thinking. I also do not own "No Day But Today" an awesome song from RENT the most awesome musical in the universe..if u don't already have or, or haven't even heard of it, i suggest that u atleast download it.... 


End file.
